Yogscast one-shots and stuff
by Crazy Yognaught
Summary: Just some random yogscast one-shots and stuff I have lying around. (I suck at writting summarys)
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a long time ago when I was bored in a life skills lesson. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

[Honeydew] Diggy diggy hole!

[Xephos] Oh, shut up Simon, not this song!

[Lomadia] Both of you be quiet! Your scaring the owls away.

[Lividcoffee] Since when where there owls in Minecraft?

[Sips_] Lets ice these jokers!

[Sjin] Oh yeah, you son of a gun!

[Zoeya] Has anyone seen Fishton?

[Rythian] Zoey... I don't think Fishton is coming back.

Ravs was shot by Teep

[Sparkle5] They f***ing abandoned me!

[acparvis] Change your sand Steven.

[Nilesy] Nilesy's best and greatest #1 importer and exporter of really good pools and pool accessories. 10 diamonds or friendship.

Benjizm hit the ground to hard

[TheStrippin] You f***ing idiot

[Inthelittlewood] I found some lapis!

[Liketotallytoby] Cool, can I have some?

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading. Byeeeeeeee!**


	2. Teep just wants

**This is just a random thing I came up with when I was bored. I was also thinking that there aren't enough Teep stories in the world. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Teep pulled back his bowstring and released an arrow. It hit a zombie, making it fall to the ground. It groaned before the dinosaur shot another arrow, killing it.

Even though he had a gun, Teep liked to be stealthy and use his bow sometimes. He particularly liked it for killing animals, because they were smarter than mobs. If he shot one pig, the noise would scare away all the others.

After clearing the area of mobs, Teep sat down and started to think. He thought about the days in the old world. The days when he was able to speak. The days when he could just go around minding his own business.

He missed those days. He would give anything to just be back there before everything got destroyed. Where the sun shined almost every day and the grass was green and everyone got along.

Teep up and started to walk out of the desert and towards the Blackrock crater. His first home in the new world was a small cave near there and he wanted to go home. Not to his new home in the desert or where Blackrock used to be. He just wanted to home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reveiwing guys! Byeeeeee!**


	3. Jealousy

**After watching the latest episode of 'Feed The World' (episode 25 if you're reading this in the future) a random idea came into my head.**

* * *

Today is the day I go and visit Sjin's farm for the first time. It's been so long since I've seen him, it's about time I visited. Every night I wait in our bed for him. The nights are so cold without him by side and the Sipsco compound is so lonely and quiet.

I walk through his orchards and see the buildings up ahead. I examine every tree I pass, since this might be the only chance I have to come here and I want to cherish every moment. Each orchard contains a different tree and the only ones I can recognise are the pink ones which are at Site B.

I come to the edge of the final orchard and look at the magnificent farm buildings in from of me. Sjin has always been an amazing builder and this farm illustrates just that. Every building is a different wood and they each show character.

I spot Sjin in the window of the farm house crafting something. I bet he will be surprised to see me after all this time! I slowly climb down the hill, crouching so he won't see me. I keep my eyes on him and in my mind I think of a thousand reactions he could have when I burst through those doors.

I finally reach the farm house and Sjin still hasn't noticed me. This is good, I think to myself, his face when his sees me will be great! I push the doors open and Sjin turns around.

"Sips! What are you doing here?" Sjin looks bright red and suprised.

"Hello to you too!" Just as I lean in for a hug I hear someone coming down the stairs. I look to see that that someone is Kim. What is she doing here?

At first I feel pain. Has Sjin replaced me? Then I feel jealous. I've let Sjin slip through my fingers and into someone else's arms. What makes it worse is that it's taken me all this time to realise.

"Sips, it's not like that. She just helps me out on the farm." He tries to tell me but I'm no longer listening. I start to back out of the door.

"Yeah, I can dig holes, look!" Kim starts to dig a hole in the kitchen floor but Sjin stops her. Tears spring into my eyes but I don't let them leave and drip down my face. Sjin is saying something again but I don't know what. He no longer needs me so why should I care?

I run out of the farm house, out of the farm and run all the way home, back to the Sipsco compound. The truth is, I am jealous of not just Kim, but of Sjin aswell. He has everything he could ever want, whilst all I have is this deserted compound and myself.


	4. Sacrifice

**You might want to go and cry under the bedsheets after reading this. Sorry it's not very good. I've been having headaches lately plus lots of French, science and maths exams to revise for.**

* * *

I hate the rain. I can hear it pouring outside of the Crooked Caber and I'm glad I'm inside, away from that burning liquid. The rain is the only sound other than my heart thumping of nervousness.

"Another beer Ravs." I say to the bartender, who is playing the lever game with Teep. Ravs runs down the stairs and comes back with a few drinks for us. I tell him to just put it on my tab but he refuses and says,

"No, this ones on the house, mate. How are you feeling?" It's obvious how I'm feeling but I know Ravs just wants to keep the conversation going so none of us have to think about what could be happening at Blackrock.

"I shouldn't have let her do this. Anything could happen to her, anything. I miss her, I need her, I-" Before I could say the last couple of words, the ground shakes and there is a tremendous BOOM! My fingers go numb and I accidentally drop the beer on the floor.

Everything goes silent then. My racing heart is no longer making the loud thumping noises so the only noise is the dreaded rain. It's seems like the world has just paused. Teep still has his hand hovering over the lever and Ravs is still holding his beer halfway between the table and his mouth. Everyone stays still for another few seconds before I react.

I pull my cape so it covers most of my body and run out of the door. I can see smoke rising from behind the mountains. I look for my flying ring, but it's gone, along with most of my magical items. I don't have time to look for them so I just sprint.

The cape offers little protection against the rain and it soon gets wet through. The water hits me and it burns like acid, but I don't care. I need to get to Zoey. I try to teleport but I can't concentrate. The only the only thing I can think of is Zoey, covered in blood, dead.

No, I won't think of that. She won't be dead, I think to myself but I already know that I'm too late. I eventually get over the mountain and see what destruction Lalna's nuke has done. There isn't really anything to look at because the whole of Blackrock is gone and in its place is a crater.

On the other side of the crater is the lake where Zoey laded when she fell from the sky. That was the day I met her, the day which changed my whole life forever. I walk over to it, the rain still pouring down on me like a thousand needles falling from the clouds. Something other than rain then falls from the sky. A lime green sheep.

The sheep bobs to the surface of the water only to be pushed back down by yet another falling object. This time though, it's Zoey. Luckily the sheep cushioned her fall but she doesn't come up from the water.

I need to save her before she drowns but that would mean sacrificing myself. I don't care, she's more important to me than my own life. I leap into the blood stained water. The liquid stings and I feel pain which I have never experienced before but I try to ignore it. My goal it to save Zoey.

I see her descending into the deep water so I swim down and grab her hand. Her blue eyes open and she tries to scream in pain but her mouth gets filled with water. Seeing her in pain hurts me but I have to save her. I'm determined.

Despite her pain, I have to yank her up so I can hold her in a position which won't hurt her. She tries to scream more but once I get her body into my arms, she goes unconscious. I swim to the surface and I feel relief when I get out of the liquid which is my enemy. I lay Zoey down next to the water and I lie next to her, looking up at the sky.

"Zoey, I'm going to miss you, I'm going to need you, I love you." I manage to whisper before I start to lose consciousness. I've taken too much damage from the water but I don't care, at least Zoey is ok.

Just before I was about to go, I hear Zoey say something. Something which makes me sad but happy at the same time.

"Rythian, I'm going to miss you too, I'm gonna need you too, I love you too. Please don't leave me." My last memory is of her grabbing hold of me, tears in her eyes, and kissing me. Before I die, I kiss her back. Then I'm gone.


	5. I Need Help From YOU!

**I need some help!**

Hello readers! I've had terrible writers block lately and I was wondering if YOU could help me. Just post a review with something I can write about, e.g Zoethian or Sjinty doing bla bla bla. You can go into as much or as little detail as you like and I'll have it written ASAP. I'd like to thank you for reading my one-shots and stuff and I'm glad that people actually like the things I write. So, anyway, please help me so I can continue writing.

P.s If you read my other stories, Ripples and Waves has a new chapter coming soon and It's a Trap! (Which doesn't seem very popular at the mo) will have new chapters posted every Sunday.

P.p.s Your all awesome!

Me: Yoggo Out! *does a backflip and lands on a piggy*

Pig: *walks in the wrong direction.* Oink.


	6. Can I Have The Wrench?

**Thanks guys for giving me ideas! This one is from my good friend Yogscastrules and she asked for InTheLittleCorp.**

* * *

"Martyn? Can you pass me the wrench?" I ask my friend, while I take the iron out the macerator. He doesn't reply so I ask again, this time shouting.

"Martyn, can I have the wrench." Surly he heard me that time, even if he is outside. But there's still no response. I grab Derek and go outside to find the most funniest thing I have ever seen.

"Toby, you might want to run." Martyn shouts down to me. He is dangling off the edge of Simon's bed, his fingers digging into the mattress for dear life. The tail of his headband is fluttering around in the wind and his legs are swinging gently back and fourth.

"Why..." I'm still mesmerised by the sight of Martyn clinging on to a bed at the top of a flagpole.

"Creepers!" Martyn shouts, sounding really scared. My Eyes drift from him and to the ground where three creepers are standing underneath the flag. They all simultaneously turn to face me then start to advance.

I walk backwards, not taking my eyes off of theirs. One gets close enough and I hit it with Derek. It falls to the ground, dead. Martyn must of damaged them before retreating up the flagpole, so this will be easy.

I hack and slash the others then stand under Martyn. His arms are trembling and he won't be able to hold on much longer.

"Just drop and I will catch you." I shout up to him. Martyn lets go, proving that he trusts me, and falls into my arms, bridal style. He stands up and dusts himself of, even though there's not any dust on him.

"Martyn, can I have the wrench?"


	7. Lewis's Tree Craze

**As requested by Codex-the-maker, Simon and Duncan try to get Lewis out of his tree craze. Sorry there is a lot of speech but I like to write like that.**

* * *

"Simon, cut down some of the pink trees and replace them with these saplings and Duncan, check to see if the bees are still working." Lewis bosses us around. Me and Duncan start heading into the trees while Lewis climbs one with a grafter in his hand.

"We have to do something. His craze over trees has gone out of control." Duncan says to me once we're out of earshot.

"Agreed," I take out my flint and steel, "Lets burn this place down." I'm about to light a tree on fire when Duncan stops me.

"No no no no no no no no. We are NOT burning anything at all." He said 'not' much more sternly than the other words.

"Then how are we going to stop him?" I try to think of things we could do but most of them involve burning or exploding things. One of my favourite ideas were TNT traps which Lewis would step on so he destroyed the trees. Unfortunately, Duncan said no because it would be obvious it was us who set them.

"I know, we could get him obsessed with something else!" Duncan exclaims.

"Yeah, like what?" I ask, thinking of inappropriate things again, like fire and explosions.

"I could take him to my secret base and show him thaumcraft!" Duncan says as he pretends to be working because Lewis is watching us.

"Secret base?" I never knew Duncan had a secret base. I want to know where it is now so I can see.

"I mean my lab. If we get him obsessed with thaumcraft, he will stop the tree craze." Duncan said before flying off towards Lewis and then to Duncan's lab *coughsecretbasecough*. I chopped down all the trees, especially the pink ones then sat down and ate some Jaffas

After a few hours, Duncan and Lewis return from wherever they went. I stood up to greet them and give them Jaffas. That's when Lewis said,

"Have you got anything with ignis in?" Oh no, this is going to be worse than the tree craze.


	8. Jealousy PT 2

**Hey again! I've got over my writers block, but don't worry, I'm still taking requests! I'd like to thank everyone who has so far and here's the next one. Blueseas17 waned Sjips, so I decided to do a part 2 of 'Jealousy' and this one will be much better than the second! Also, it's in Sjin's P.O.V this time.**

* * *

Kim, why did you have to come downstairs and ruin it all? Why couldn't you have stayed upstairs after you had finished whatever you were doing? I can't blame her though, it's all my fault. Sips probably thinks I've left him and the truth is I have. I left him all alone at the dirt factory, with no one but himself. The grumpy, bitter boss I once softened is now bitter again. I never stopped loving him and I wanted to visit, but I was so busy, I didn't even think about it.

I run off, in the direction of the Sips co. compound, leaving Kim behind, wondering what is going on. She has no idea what happened between me and Sips, and it's best she doesn't.

Sips must hate me. What it must have looked like to him. Some girl in my house, taking over the place he should be. I need to make it up to him, but how? I can't go back to work in the dirt factory because I have the farm to look after, even if it is mostly machines.

On the way, I pick up some roses to give to him. I know Sips loves roses. I also think of what I'm going to say to him.

I reach the compound and find Sips, his pale head burrowed into the pillow which is soaked through by his tears.

"Sips, please listen to me. I love you and I care about you. Kim is just a friend, and she is actually quite annoying. All she does is dig holes in my house. But you... you are my everything. You are all I ever could wish for. I've been following my dream to become a farmer and I want to continue, but with you by my side." I sit on the bed next to him, slowly stroking his soft black hair. He slowly sits up next to me and stars into my eyes and I stare back into his adorable ones.

"What about Kim?" He says, wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve.

"She's good for nothing except making a mess. So what do you say?" I brace myself for the worse news, because I know he will probably say no and never forgive me.

"Yes." His reply is as simple as that. I hug him and squeeze him and we even kiss! After that, I spent the night with him at Sips co. I can't wait for tomorrow when we go to my farm and start work. Together.


	9. Sjim

**Hey there readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been on holiday! I actually wrote half of this on the plane. Anyway, sbreddragon has asked for me to write about Sjin and Kim aka Sjim. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kim, what is this?" Sjin stared at the monstrosity before him.

"It's a house, duh!" Kim was proud of the little house she had built. It was the second one she had ever made and tis time she didn't have any help at all. Sjin didn't even know she was building it!

The duo stared in silence at the house. It was bright pink because Kim had used cherry wood logs to build the walls. She had got most of the logs facing the same way at least.

The roof was pointy but one side was different to the other. It's unsymmetricalness (it's a word now spell check. Deal with it.) really annoyed Sjin.

Kim placed the door down and walked in, Sjin behind her. The inside was considerably better: a long row of furnaces were against one wall, each of them cooking chicken and heating the room and a double bed in one corner. In the opposite was a crafting table, which kept the feng-shui of the room. In the middle was a single torch, it's light stretching throughout the dark house, nearly lighting up the corners.

As the sun started to set, Sjin got tired and was about to go to his own house, which was miles better, when he couldn't get the door open. However hard he pushed and pulled, it wouldn't budge.

"Erm, Kim... the door's stuck. I might have to stay here tonight, if that's ok with you."

"Well, erm, I suppose so..." Kim was really embarrassed and confused. One minute Sjin was criticising her house, and the next he was asking to stay in it for the night,

As the mobs started to appear around the house, Kim jumped into bed shortly followed by Sjin. They lay with a gap between them so they could avoid the awkwardness of being in the same bed.

Soon Kim fell asleep but Sjin lied awake, staring at the ceiling. Kim was fast asleep, tossing and turning a lot which kept Sjin awake. She turned on her side and her arm wrapped around Sjin.

You'd think at this point Sjin would get out of the bed or move Kim off him. But he didn't. Instead of feeling embarrassed he hugged her back. To him she was a sleeping beauty. He thought that here on the farm, away from everyone else, he didnt have to worry about Sips or anyone getting jealous.

Then Sjin went to sleep. His arms were still wrapped around Kim and her's still wrapped around Sjin.

The next morning, Kim woke up. She was unaware of the hugs last night. She went to the door and opened it, as easy as pie. _That's weird, Sjin said it was stuck_ she thought.


	10. Sjindig

Is it just me who can't wait for the Sjindig? I'm writing fics about it, before it even happens! :p Anyway, this is a sort of prediction of what I think will happen.

* * *

Me and Kim waited patiently for the guests to arrive. I was so nervous, and I bet she was too! Her apprenticeship was over and tonight she was supposed to move on from the farm and with Duncan to learn science. But that didn't happen.

It happened as the first few guests 'walked' into the room. Simon and Duncan had already been drinking so Lewis was dragging them in as they drunkily sang. Lewis smiled at me and Kim while Simon belted out the tune along with Duncan.

"There's a creeper on the roof! Lalalalala!"

Kim giggled as me and Lewis face palmed in sync. I lifted my hand away and saw that the door was opening. /Another guest!/ I thought, but I was wrong.

The purple headed scarecrow walked in. Strawfingers. He smirked at me then pressed a button on what seemed like a remote. I don't know what happened after that. All I saw was white and all I heard was a loud boom ringing in my ears.

When I woke from the brink of death, all I saw was a destroyed farm and a blood stained sea. Floating in the water were corpses of my friends who must have been arriving at the time and in the crater I was sitting in were the lifeless bodies of the Honeydew Inc workers and Kim.

I crawled over to Kim but I was too late. If I was just a few seconds earlier I could have saved her. It's all my fault that she has suffered this terrible fate.

"Sjin what happened?" Her last few words felt like honey slipping into my ears. I never got a chance to tell her I loved her, I didn't even have the courage to admit it on her death bed.

"It's ok Kim, your ok. Your gonna make it..." I reassured her and myself but at that point I already knew she was about to die. I already knew she was gone.

"You see? I told you I would get revenge. The most humane thing I could do is to put you out of your misery, but I'd prefer to watch you suffer. Now your all alone in this world. Like I am!" It took me a while to process that Strawfingers wasn't talking to me, but to a suddenly sober Duncan who was clutching a necklace. The necklace belonging to his wife.

Then Strawfingers looked at me as he took his disguise off. I was shocked when I saw Rythian glaring back at me, his purple eyes looking into my soul.

"As for you, Sjin, it's lights out!" He hissed before his magic found my heart, killing me instantly.


	11. I Do, Not Want To Lose You

If anyone remembers in my last story (Sjindig) I mentioned Duncan's wife's necklace, here's an explanatory fic. Sorry the start is rubbish and the end gets a bit weird...

* * *

She walked down the aisle with such grace. Her blonde hair was down which I very rarely saw. It was down to her waist, where her gown started to puff out into the short skirt part of her dress. I wasnt put off by the fact that it was black and not the traditional white because I was used to her untraditional way of life and her dark clothes.

A memory sprung to my mind. When we had just started officially going out, we were joking around and I called her emo. She pulled a grumpy face and scolded me but then we both ended up laughing. But she's not emo, she's just a bit weird, crazy. But my kind of crazy.

Another memory came into my head. When we first met. She was up a tree and jumped on top of me as I passed under. Once she got off of my back, she explained she was doing 'scientific research' but to me it just seemed like she was having fun.

Anyway, back in the present I was marrying the woman I loved. The beautiful, crazy woman I loved!

"Do you, Duncan, take Charlie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!" I said, staring into her mysterious /purple/ eyes.

"And do you, Charlie, take Duncan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" The grin on her face widened as she stared back into my eyes, which are half as interesting. Before the dude even said it, we kissed a long and amazing kiss.

XxXxXxX

About 2 Minecraftian years passed and we already had a daughter and was expecting another child in the next few weeks. I made sure Charlie took it easy and I mostly looked after out 1 year old daughter. She was learning fast for a baby and had already learnt to walk with the assistance of someone holding her hand.

I came home after a long day at the Jaffa factory but I finally had a chance to give Charlie a present. I had already shown Sjin while we were discussing the Sjindig which was taking place within a few hours.

"Close your eyes." I said as I approached my wife. She obeyed up until the point I actually put the necklace around her. It was an ender pearl necklace I had crafted myself because I remembered her mentioning on our first date that she loved the way the green mysteriously swirled around.

"Oh my gosh! You remembered!" She exclaimed as she hugged me tightly.

"Yeah, it's a present for not being here tonight. I'm going to the Sjindig but I don't want you to come, it will be too stressful for the baby and besides, we have Ela to keep an eye on." I sighed. I wish she could come, but I was thinking about our children.

"Won't be much of a party without me!" She joked. I've always loved her sense of humour but other people, like Lewis, just don't get it.

"I'll see you later, I have to meet Simon and Lewis so we can go together. See you!" I kissed my wife then headed off to meet the boys. I soon got there and Simon handed me a beer.

"Tonight is going to be fun!" He said before chugging his beer and grabbing another.

XxXxXxX

A note slipped through the door of Castle Duncan. Charlie picked it up and read it unaware it was fake...

My dearest Charlie,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I just want you to know,

That I love you!

And I also want you to come to the Sjindig with me

Love you so much,

From Duncan.

"Well, I suppose one party won't hurt." She said as she picked up Ela and started walking towards the Sjindig.

XxXxXxX

"There's a creeper on the roof! Lalalalala!" Me and Simon sung. I was pretending to be drunk to keep him happy and to stop my friend from looking like an idiot on his own. We were the first guests at the Sjindig but the rest of them were not far from the dock.

The door creaked open and in walked some sort of scarecrow. He pushed a button on a remote and all hell broke loose. There were explosions going off everywhere but luckily I narrowly escaped them. After it was over though, the scene was horrible.

Dead bodies of my friends lay everywhere. The people who were just arriving at the docks were dead along with Simon and Lewis who were in the crater with me.

One final explosion went off and something landed in front of me. I picked it up the thing and inspected it. It was my wife's necklace I gave to her. I looked to the docks and sure enough, the mangled corpse of my wife and daughter were floating in the blood infected water.

Tears fell down my face and I clutched the necklace. Who would do this? Why would they? Most likely, most of the people here are innocent. Especially my family!

"You see? I told you I would get revenge. The most humane thing I could do is to put you out of your misery, but I'd prefer to watch you suffer. Now your all alone in this world. Like I am!" Rythian's voice hissed at me and I looked up to see the scarecrow. But I couldn't react. He had murdered my family, the only thing I loved more than science.

He took his disguise off and looked at Sjin, who was crouched over Kim's dead body, "As for you, Sjin, it's lights out!" With those words, Sjin dies, presumably of Rythian's magic.

"It's just you and me now Duncan. Each stripped of the thing we love!" He shouted at me but I still can't do anything. Not even talk.

"You just killed your sister you neglected to notice." I say, finally finding my words, "and your niece and unborn nephew!" My talking turns to shouting, "why? Why would you do that? That was the only peace between us and you have just destroyed it!" I quiet down again and begin to blub, "you killed her. You killed my wife, your sister! Our only chance of ending this never ending war!"

"Revenge." The words sting like a thousand wasps. He did all this just for that.


	12. Zoelna Mini Saga

**At school, we're doing about mini sagas so here's the one I wrote. **

Lalna grabbed his red-head 'friend' and spun her around. He snuggled her close as tears filled her eyes.

He whispered something which was barely heard, "Goodbye Zoey"

Planting one final kiss on her forehead, he then shoved Zoey's dead body off of his blood-stained sword.

Zoeya was slain by Lividcoffee.


End file.
